


the taste of possibility

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mentions of food and drinks, Post Episode: s3e22 All Good Things..., Post-Finale, Restaurants, Reunions, artist!Clary, business owner!Maia, claia, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Maia gasped and the order’s note pad fell from her hands.Clary remembered her. She remembers.Possibility tasted on Maia’s tongue.





	the taste of possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm going through a rough patch in life and this is how I'm coping. Not beta read.

Being a new business owner and all that, Maia wanted to be around every day to oversee things and help out in whatever capacity she could at Taki’s. Every day was a new surprise, a new experience. Either with handling the cash register or figuring out how to combine everyone’s tastes without clashing—seelies and warlocks weren’t fond of the options for the vampires, after all, and little things like that— every day brought a new surprise, that Maia considered refreshing. A new beginning.

Today’s surprise, though. She wasn’t prepared after all for that.

It was a regular Tuesday. Some people were becoming regulars quickly so she lends a hand on the waitressing part on the rush hour, rapidly accustoming to the familiar faces.

“Good afternoon, welcome to Taki’s, what are you going to ord—” Maia’s words cut off when she looked up at the customer. This was a new one, but one she would recognize everywhere, no matter how much time has passed.

_Clary._

She looked different. Wilder, curlier hair, makeup bolder, colorful clothes. But she still had that glow all over her. She commanded the room, attention. Seeing her again brought back all those moments—smiles, laughs, looks shared, that they didn’t have time to explore.

It was worse now because she didn’t remember anything from the Shadow World, thanks to the will of the angels.

She didn’t seem to recognize Maia nor being a little freaked out by her abrupt stop at taking her order. She seemed curious though, as she skimmed through the menu.

“Hi! What a fun menu you guys have. Plasma pinot…?”

Right. Clary was human and didn’t have any memories. It was like a shock of pain remembering that. Maia got over quickly, she would have time to be sad about it later. Now she had to make something up.

“Yeah. We thought it would be fun to have cool names…”

“Well, I think that’s wonderful!” Clary replied cheerfully. “And you guys have something called Fairchild Burrata, which sounds familiar to me…”

_Shit._ Maia really hoped Clary was going by Fray now.

She saw as Clary caressed the name of the salad carefully, as If contemplating. Maia was getting nervous by the minute. Suddenly, she looked up and a gleam of recognition flashed through her eyes.

“Do I know you?....are you—I’m sorry If I sound crazy but you’re…Maia?” she asked hesitantly.

Maia gasped and the order’s note pad fell from her hands.

Clary remembered her. _She remembers._

Possibility tasted on Maia’s tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos will literally feed my soul right now.


End file.
